english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Abby Craden
Abby Craden is an American actress and voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Movies' *Cars 3 (2017) - Simulator *Dr. Seuss' The Grinch (2018) - Additional Voices *Sing (2016) - Additional Voices *The Lego Batman Movie (2017) - ADR Loop Group Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Blood+ (2007-2008) - Dismas (ep20), Female Announcer (ep6), Julia, Kaori's Mother (ep3), Maid (ep31), Woman (ep41), Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audiobooks' *101 Essays that will Change the way You Thinks (2018) - Narration *All I Want for Christmas Is a Cowboy (2019) - Narration *All the Rage (2019) - Narration *All the Reasons I Need (2019) - Narration *April & Oliver (2009) - Narration *Artist's Dream (2019) - Narration *Ask, Tell (2019) - Narration *Bad Blood (2012) - Narration *Bébé Day by Day (2019) - Narration *Between The Lines (2019) - Narration *Blood Rights (2012) - Narration *Caught Up in a Cowboy (2018) - Narration *Conflict of Interest (2019) - Narration *Cowboy SEAL Christmas (2018) - Narration *Crossing Lines (2019) - Narration *Dark Prince (2011) - Narration *Dawn of Change (2019) - Narration *Deliver (2019) - Narration *Documentary (2013) - Narration *Drawing The Line (2019) - Narration *Dylan (2018) - Narration *Flesh and Blood (2012) - Narration *French Kissing: Season Four (2018) - Narration *French Kissing: Season One (2017) - Narration *French Kissing: Season Three (2017) - Narration *French Kissing: Season Two (2017) - Narration *Gold (2019) - Narration *Gulf Breeze (2019) - Narration *Heads You Lose (2011) - Narration *Hungry Like the Wolf (2015) - Narration *If Your Adolescent Has ADHD (2018) - Narration *In the Company of Wolves (2015) - Narration *In The Name of the Father (2018) - Narration *Irregular Heartbeat (2019) - Narration *Jesse (2017) - Narration *Keepers of the Cave (2019) - Narration *Lair of the Lion (2012) - Narration *Last Blood (2019) - Narration *Loud Awake and Lost (2013) - Narration *Love Waits (2019) - Narration *Lucy (2010) - Narration *Next of Kin (2019) - Narration *Next to Love (2011) - Narration *No Strings (2019) - Narration *Omniverse (2019) - Narration *Out for Blood (2012) - Narration *Painted Moon (2019) - Narration *Paper Love (2018) - Narration *Partners (2019) - Narration *Prey (2011) - Narration *Raising Your Spirited Child (2016) - Narration *Real Women, Real Leaders (2018) - Narration *Recursion (2019) - Narration *Ride Dirty (2018) - Narration *Seduce Me (2018) - Narration *Signed (2018) - Narration *Sisters (2018) - Narration *Storms (2020) - Narration *Summer Magic (2019) - Narration *The Art of Us (2018) - Narration *The Cowboy and his Baby (2019) - Narration *The Duplicity Duet (2017) - Narration *The Dutch Wife (2018) - Narration *The Growth Mindset Coach (2019) - Narration *The Growth Mindset Playbook (2019) - Narration *The Killing Room (2019) - Narration *The Sandcastle Sister (2018) - Narration *The Shortest Way Home (2018) - Narration *The Story Keeper (2014) - Narration *Their Fractured Light (2015) - Narration *Third Base (2018) - Narration *Thirsty (2009) - Narration *Three Reasons to Say Yes (2019) - Narration *Thrill Ride (2016) - Narration *Thursday Afternoons (2019) - Narration *To Love a Wolf (2015) - Narration *Turbulence (2019) - Narration *Turning Back (2017) - Narration *Until the Sun Falls from the Sky (2016) - Narration *Vamps and the City (2011) - Narration *Vixen (2010) - Narration *Wolf Hunger (2017) - Narration *Wolf Hunt (2017) - Narration *Wolf Rising (2018) - Narration *Wolf Trouble (2015) - Narration *Wolf Unleashed (2017) - Narration *You had me at Cowboy (2018) - Narration Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Amusement (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Ant-Man (2015) - ADR Loop Group *Black Panther (2018) - ADR Loop Group *Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Mad Max: Fury Road (2015) - ADR Loop Group *Ready Player One (2018) - ADR Loop Group *Saban's Power Rangers (2017) - ADR Loop Group *The Dark Knight (2008) - ADR Loop Group *The Great Gatsby (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Us (2019) - ADR Loop Group 'TV Movies' *Seal Team Six: The Raid on Osama Bin Laden (2012) - ADR Loop Group 'TV Series' *The Blacklist (????) - ADR Loop Group Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Star Wars: Uprising (2015) - Bounty Hunter Female, Leeka Pali, Noble Female 'Video Games' *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019) - Additional Voices *DOOM (2016) - Olivia Pierce, Additional Voices *Darksiders III (2018) - Human, Pride *Dishonored (2013) - Brigmore Witches *InFamous: Second Son (2014) - Working Class Male Ped. 4, Working Class Male Ped. 6, Working Class Male Ped. 7 *Justice League: Heroes (2006) - Queen Bee *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning (2012) - Alyn Shir *Might & Magic Heroes VI (2011) - Sarah *Quake: Champions (2017) - Galena *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Eternal Throne (2016) - Senya *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire (2015-2016) - Senya, Additional Voices *Syndicate (2012) - Additional Voices *XCOM 2: War of the Chosen (2017) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Rogue Galaxy (2007) - Witch (Queen) Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (119) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (2) *Years active on this wiki: 2006-2019. Category:American Voice Actors